Deep in the darkest of nights
by Whiteling
Summary: Dark AlternateUniverse. What if Aku "had his way" before Ariel was even rescued? If this pairing creeps you out, don't read it!
1. Despair

**AN: ****Warning! If the idea of "Huge, dark and scary" trying to come onto the little mermaid makes you squeamish I suggest you back up and surf away, if not enjoy. **

Deep inside the pit of hate, a panic-stricken Ariel struggled to escape the watery prison she'd been tossed into minutes ago.

She swam left and right, trying to find an escape route. Anything to get away from this dreadful place and it's master. However as she swam up one direction, Ariel let out a terrified gasp.

Aku stood right in front of her wearing a smug grin.

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The youngest daughter of the great Sea King." **He gloated, **"Yes, child, I shall use you as assurance to conquer Atlantica once and for all. But not before I've claimed thee."**

Ariel backed away fearfully. She could feel her lip start to quiver and her blue eyes start to tear.

In light of recent and past events, his obsession with her frightened Ariel to no end. She just hoped Aku hadn't or would ever figure it out.

**"How fitting. You've had your way just the same, befriending even the Samurai – both decisions that have brought you to grief!" **

"You don't even know Jack!" Ariel tried to reason. And then the very next words were out of her mouth before she could even think them through. "I LOVE HIM!"

She then cowered immediately, remembering to whom she was speaking.

Ariel couldn't believe she admitted something so personal to this terrifying monster. But it was true, much truer than anything she had ever said in her life.

To her fearful surprise, Aku wasn't fazed at all by her answer. What's more, he only mocked her.

**"Foolish child!"** Aku said with a wild cackle, **"Do you really? The Samurai hails from days long past and is but a human, you are a daughter of the ocean!"**

"It doesn't matter." Though she replied defensively, Ariel refused to look him in the eye.

He leaned in closer to her and began to destroy her hope, **"You will never escape Aku. No matter how far you flee, no matter where you are, he will always find you. This is your you new home and here you shall remain, for all eternity."**

The dark lord stroked the tips of his talons through her long blood-red hair, watching her closely with an expression that made the little mermaid extremely uncomfortable. She winced away from his reach.

"Just stop!" Ariel begged, hugging herself and squeezing her eyes shut.

**"Oh, stop your fidgeting mermaid. We all know you've nothing beneath those garments I haven't seen."**

Aku's blunt words hit her like a slap to the face.

"What're you talking about?" she demanded, instinctively covering herself.

He smirked suggestively, **"Surely you remember those nights when you were first separated from the Samurai…" **

Ariel just stared at him in disgusted confusion then a look of horror crossed her features.

"Oh no. . ."

She'd forgotten of how he'd tricked her when he was under the guise of Ikra…at one point, she needed to soak her fin…which meant he must've glimpsed her when…

"No! No, that doesn't mean anything! You've never even laid a hand on me then! I'm nothing of yours!" Ariel cried in her defense.

**''Wrong! You came to me first, therefore I own you.''**

''You tricked me, twice! How could you do such a thing?"

Aku simply shook his head clicking his tongue sardonically, **"Could've, would've. It's all part of life's sweet sorrows." **

He leered down at the mermaid, admiring her body. Radiant, enticing, so ready for him to possess. He ran a clawed finger slowly up her back and to her neck. Ariel shivered and started getting goosebumps from the pleasurable sensation, but keeps it to herself. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Ariel shivered when his tone of voice darkened. **"I have won, and now you shall become one with Aku... Resist him, and your entire kingdom will suffer the consequences."**

His words made her blood run cold with terror. She lowered her head submissively.

_Daddy, everyone, I'm sorry! But I can't risk letting anything happen to you! It would break my heart! Even if I have to do the most - the most horrible thing imaginable!_

''Just do it now please before I regret anything…'' she whimpered.

No one could blame Ariel, if she began to cry that same moment. She then felt him lean in close to slowly lick her tears away before kissing her neck.

With one swipe her top was removed, she hardly noticed.

By then, she couldn't hold the groans anymore…nor her screams as they echoed throughout the dark citadel.

**AN: Terrorizing isn't it? But that's not the end of it. Before any fans of Ariel do me in - chill out. It's just an Alternate**** Universe from my Mermaid and the Samurai fic.**


	2. Before the summer ends

**AN: I had you all going huh? But the last chapter wasn't the end of it. So here it is.**

Sometime later, Ariel shivered when Aku pulled away. It almost felt like an eternity since he claimed her. She was sore everywhere and was wrought with an overwhelming guilt.

She wishes she could say it was the worst experience of her life, but her tormentor was surprisingly gentle at times and rough enough to give her pleasure, but careful enough not to rip her apart.

The mermaid had satisfied his urges perfectly. He looked forward very much to coupling with her again soon.

**"****Yes, you've done well…" **

Ariel hugged herself in shame. "No… never again."

Aku stroked her bare back with one clawed finger.

Ariel let out a dry sob. His very touch repulsed her; she wanted to swim away as far away from his presence. She wanted to run to the nearest ocean and wash herself raw but even then she might feel clean enough.

**"****You'll not leave these chambers until we're both completely satiated nor until you have conceived."**

"Conceive?" Her blue eyes went wide, "You don't mean…"

**"You're fully aware what I mean," **He said to her curtly.

* * *

The sea was not very joyous, not on this day. News of the little mermaid, the princess whom had turn her back upon her family to prove her father wrong. Her capture and imprisonment rang in their ears, all of Atlantica mourns for her.

Her sisters sobbed, not understanding. Their broken wails did not even break the ice of their father's heart. For he had not removed himself from his throne when the dreadful news of his youngest child came. Even though he refused to acknowledge her ideals. But deep down, during some of the loneliest nights, he hoped she would have come back and wrapped her arms around his neck and declared how she missed him. But now...

This was a sad day in the kingdom under the sea.

While the mermaid – now an unwilling concubine, however, still felt as though she was chained. She had been given a degree of freedom to swim around the citadel, but she couldn't go anywhere without guards or spies watching her. He watched her actions and gave her warning glances.

It would take months until she would be rescued from this nightmare. Yet the damage has been done.

* * *

_Months later_

The newly decreed Prince paced back and forth. Today his beloved was giving birth and he was worried.

For the year he'd loved his new bride was also the same when Aku had forced himself on her.

If the newborn is the very child of the monster he had vanquished not too long ago, he feared what this would to his bride's mind, how their people would react and of his own.

Soon the wailing cries of an infant were heard.

The sliding doors opened and out came the midwife.

"My Lord prince, the princess has given you a daughter," she said with a bow.

The Samurai's heart skipped a beat. He rushed in anxiously to see another midwife cleaning up the baby girl.

Just as he meant to see his child another midwife approached with another bundle in her arms, looking sorrowful and shaking her head. "Poor child…"

Jack stared in confusion.

"She was carrying twins…" replied the midwife gently handing the bundle to the Prince, "But she's lost the boy."

Jack held the bungle gently and removed the blankets to see the stillborn infant's face. He gasped quietly. The child had it's true father's claws. The child's sparse hair, however, was a blood red like it's mother. Nose and mouth like the father. It's half closed eyes like the mother. But there was no life in the small body.

"Whether you were Aku's child or not, I deeply regret that you were not given the chance to live." He said softly, then set the small bundle in an empty bassinet.

Then he entered the bedchamber where Ariel lay holding their newborn daughter. Her crab friend sat on the bed counter beside the bed, looking somber.

Upon hearing him approach, she raised her head. Her deep blue eyes looked at him tenderly but very sadly. It wasn't difficult to understand why.

"I can't ever back. Not like this and neither can my daughter." Ariel whispered, "I can't put her at risk like I did to myself…I'm going to double the guards around her when she grows up and she can't know about anything from the past… not even me…"

Jack put a firm hand on Ariel's.

"No Ariel."

She looked at him.

"They can't and should not be denied the truth." Jack said sternly, "We must learn from our battles. Our children and our children's children and all the future generations they all must be prepared should a great evil like Aku would ever arise again."

"But Jack-"

"Ariel, please listen to me well. We all wish we could hide them somewhere safe and protect them from the dangers out there…but that is impossible."

The little mermaid was silent and reflected his words carefully, and understood. She placed her hand on his.

"Yes, your father once said so on the day of your birth: We must have a plan. We must be ready."

Out from the past tragedies their love grew stronger. And in so doing, it began the preparation for all future generations for any slim odds that any great and terrible evil would plague their home again.


End file.
